As an entrainment rate of an image storage black box for a vehicle for big and small accidents rises recently, a black box market is growing. Technology of such the black box is getting developing more and more and more follow-up models for supporting a HD grade high resolution are releasing. A view angle of a camera provided in a conventional black box currently released is 100˜160 degrees and the camera can support a high resolution image, while keeping a broad view angle.
At this time, it is not so efficient to use the high image quality black box image only against accidents and there are ideas for communicating with an image of the black box. Accordingly, there are increasing demands for an apparatus capable of displaying guide information of the navigation after the black box is in communication with a navigation apparatus loaded in most vehicles.